Gallery:Act Your Age
It's been 10 years after the events of Summer, and Phineas must decide what University to go to. After discovering that Isabella had a crush on him for years, Phineas must reach her before she leaves for college and express his true feelings for her. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a mid-life crisis. Read the full summary... Sneak peek images Ashely Simpson was credited.jpg Dan and Swampy Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m30s26.png Dan.swampy.png Swampy crying.jpg 10 Years Later Act your age.JPG AYA1.png AYA2.png AYA3.png AYA4.png Teen Phineas and Ferb.jpg AYA5.png AYA6.png AYA8.png Teenage Buford.JPG Candance.JPG Phineas, Baljeet and Buford.JPG Teenage Phineas , Buford and Baljeet.JPG Fireside Teenagers.JPG Fireside Teenagers 2.JPG Fireside Teenagers 3.JPG Fireside Teenagers 4.JPG Teenage Ginger.JPG Teenage Ginger 2.JPG PSX_20150217_161943.jpg AYA7.png Teenage Adyson.JPG Teenage Adyson 2.JPG Isabella's friends as teenagers.JPG Isabella's Friends 2.JPG Milly says but we do.jpg Teenage Adyson and Isabella.JPG Teenage Isabella.JPG Teenage Isabella 2.JPG Isabella and her mom.JPG Teenage Isabella 3.JPG Teenage Isabella 5.JPG Teenage Isabella 6.JPG Teenage Isabella talking on the phone.JPG Teenage Isabella talking on the phone 2.JPG Act.your.age.png Teenage Holly, Ginger and Katie.JPG The Gang working together.JPG Teenage Baljeet with Ginger.JPG Teenage Baljeet with Ginger 2.JPG Teenage Ferb with Adyson and Holly.JPG Teenage Gretchen and Katie.JPG Teenage Katie and Gretchen.JPG Teenage Katie and Gretchen 2.JPG Teenage Gretchen.JPG Teenage Katie.JPG THINK ABOUT LOVE.JPG The Gang cooking.JPG Ginger and Adyson cooking.JPG Teenage Buford and Baljeet.JPG Baljeet with a cupid custom.JPG I'm not putting that stupid cupid outfit on again.JPG But it worked so well for me and Mishti!.JPG Oh, Mishti, Mishti, Mishti.JPG Let it go, Ging.JPG The romantic dinner date.JPG Fireside Girls, Ferb and Baljeet admire their romantic dinner.jpg The romantic dinner date 2.JPG Teenage Adyson with her cellphone.JPG Teenage Fireside girls.JPG Wait where's my phone .JPG My phone's out in the car.JPG Nothing.JPG Wow! Now it's exactly like it was when we were kids .JPG Zapped Lawrence.png|Midlife crisis hits Lawrence CrisisLawrence.png ExcitedLawrence.png Lawrence's Crisis.png Bringing it out.png Darjeeling.png|Darjeeling! You are a madman.png|You... are a madman. Teenage Gretchen, Adyson and katie.JPG We have been trying to get you two together all day.JPG Teenage Buford in a cupid outfit.JPG|Buford the cupid beside Phineas and Baljeet I'm going to miss you guys.JPG teenage.brothers.png So Tristate state,huh .JPG Hey, Ferbs, you ready.JPG Ferb and Vanessa kiss on the car.jpg Where are you guys going.JPG Can we drop you anywere.JPG Ferb_&_Vanessa_watching_Phineas_&_Isabella_Kissing.jpg Ferb.Vanessa.10.png Teenage Ferb and Vanessa.JPG What Might Have Been Call me when you get to school.JPG Capture 8.JPG I'll miss you too, Mom.JPG Oh ! I almost forgot !.JPG Your last paycheck.JPG I love you.JPG Isabella puts her paycheck in her wallet.jpg Isabella picking up her dropped photo.jpg Isabella looks at her dropped photo.jpg Isabella's picture of high school Phineas.jpg I wanted you to see me.jpg|I wanted you to see me, But for so long, you were blind.jpg|But for so long, you were blind. Now it's time to face tomorrow.jpg|Now it's time to face tomorrow, And leave all that stuff behind.jpg|And leave all that stuff behind. Of what would our lives have been like.jpg|Of what would our lives have been like, If you'd just given me a sign.jpg|If you'd just given me a sign. Cause I like you more than every other.jpg|'Cause I like you more than every other, Phineas giving Isabella a flower in fantasy.jpg|Thing I like combined... Thing I like combined.jpg Toddler Isabella entering the backyard.JPG|I spent so many Kid Isabella entering the backyard.JPG|summers, Tween Isabella entering the backyard.JPG|Hoping something would Teen Isabella entering the backyard.JPG|begin. I thought that I was....jpg|I thought that I was ...over you.jpg|over you, But here I am....jpg|But here I am ...again.jpg|again... Isabella in her car.jpg Isabella drives off in her car.jpg|What might have been. AYA19.png AYA20.png AYA21.png AYA22.png AYA23.png AYA24.png AYA25.png AYA26.png AYA27.png Phineas, honey, how are you.JPG Hi, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro .JPG Uh, is Isabella here .JPG Oh, no, sweetie, she's gone.JPG Gone, like, driving -car- school gone .JPG Yes, you just missed her.JPG It's too bad you diden't get to see her off.JPG You know, since you were a kid,.JPG She's had a huge crush on you.JPG Phineas leaving.JPG Teen Phineas sad.jpg I can't believe that all this time.jpg|I can't believe that all this time, you never said a word. Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg|And I just never heard. Isabella enters yard.JPG Freeze-frame of Isabella with hearts in her eyes.jpg|I never even noticed, Phineas makes Isabella blush.jpg|I guess I wasn't Phineas Take Isabella's Hand.jpg|that Isabella says yes.JPG|alert. Fabric heart chain.jpg|But I must say that, in retrospect, you were being quite Freeze-frame of Isabella's Phineas chain.jpg|overt... Toddler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|And now our endless summer, Preschooler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|Is finally coming to an end. Kid Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|I tried to make the most of every day, Tween Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|But now the years just seem misspent... Phineas created a machine.jpg|Phineas created a machine Phineas notice that Isabella is gone.jpg Isabella say yes yes we should.jpg Oh, Phineas.jpg What.might.have.been.png Isabella and Phineas on a prom night.jpg|I could've been... I could've been your girlfriend.jpg|your girlfriend. I could've been your fella.jpg|I could've been... Phineas pushes Isabella on a swing.jpg|your fella. We might've been an item.jpg|We might've been an item... Isabella and Phineas running on a beach.jpg|They would've called us... They would've called us Phinabella.jpg|"Phinabella" I would've held the door for you.jpg|I would've held the door for you, Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-1.jpg|I would've shared my umbrella. I would've shared my umbrella.jpg Isabella and Phineas together on a umbrella.jpg Phineas misses Isabella.jpg You could've held my hair back.jpg|You could've held my hair back, When I was sick with salmonella.jpg|When I was sick with... Isabella misses Phineas.jpg|salmonella. Sick with salmonella.JPG|( Sick with salmonella...) Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg|We could've been together, all you had to say was when. Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns again.jpg|What might have been. And though I wanted so much more.jpg|And though I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my friend.jpg|I guess you'll always be my friend... Phineas sadly walks home.jpg You are now leaving Danville.JPG Come Back Soon.JPG Isabella sees the "You Are Now Leaving Danville" sign.jpg|Isabella sees the "You Are Now Leaving Danville" What might have been.JPG|What might have been Isabella and Phineas Capture 5.JPG Isabella and Phineas across the street to each other.jpg Phineas notices her.jpg Isabella and Phineas staring at each other.jpg Isabella staring at Phineas.JPG|Isabella staring at Phineas. Isabella and Phineas staring at each other 2.jpg AYA13.png Phineas walks towards her.jpg Phineas says her catchphrase to her.jpg|"What'cha doin'.?Heh heh" Phineas smiles at her.jpg AYA14.png AYA15.png AYA16.png Is this step taken.jpg Phineas is wondering if he can site right next to her.JPG|Phineas is wondering if he can sit right next to her. Isabella allows Phineas to sit beside her.jpg I actually came by to say goodbye to you.jpg|"I actually came by to... say goodbye to you." Off to school, huh.jpg|"Off to school, huh?" Yeah, I'm going two weeks early.jpg Because I'm an R.A., and in soccer.jpg Debate camp, student government.jpg I haven't seen you all summer.jpg|"I haven't seen you all summer." I've been busy.jpg|"I've been busy." Short silence to each other.jpg You know, Baljeet said something funny.jpg|"You know, Baljeet said something funny..." He said you had a crush on me back in grade school.jpg|"...he said you had a crush on me back in grade school." I had a big crush on you.jpg|"Oh... yeah. I had a big crush on you." Teen Isabella and teen Phineas.jpg Wow I had no idea.jpg|"Well, I had no idea." I thought I was being so obvious.jpg|"Really? I thought I was being SO obvious." Absolutely clueless.jpg|"Absolutely clueless. Sorry." Phineas apologize for being clueless.jpg I sort of gave up when we got to high school.jpg|"I sort of gave up when we got to high school." I think that's when I started to have a thing for you.jpg|"I think that's when I started to have a thing for you." Isabella was surprise that Phineas has a thing for her.jpg Isabella and Phineas sadly look to each other.jpg Well, that's unfortunate timing.jpg|"Well, that's unfortunate timing." Phineas agrees the bad timing.jpg|"Yep." You're off to college.jpg Have you decided where you're going yet.jpg Phineas finally decide which college he should go.jpg Phineas gets out his letters.jpg You know what I just did.jpg Isabella sadly sees the Danville U letter.jpg Phineas sees what wrong.jpg I'm sorry, wrong letter.jpg Isabella happily sees the Tri-State State letter.jpg Isabella sees Phineas choose to be with her.jpg Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks.jpg Phineas says yes, yes you will.jpg Isabella and Phineas heard someone clapping to them.jpg Isabella and Phineas sees there friends who were clapping.JPG They see their friends applaud to them.jpg Phineas and Isabella hold hands.JPG Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-3.jpg Phineas and Isabella are about to hug.JPG|Phineas and Isabella are about to hug. Phineas and Isabella hugging each other.jpg They look at each other after they hugged.jpg They realize how close they were each other.jpg Phineas and Isabella both blushed.jpg Phineas and Isabella both blushed 2.jpg Isabella noticing that she's holding Phineas' hand.png|Isabella noticing that she's holding Phineas' hands. Phineas and Isabella holding hands.jpg Phineas and Isabella holds each other shoulder.jpg Phineas and Isabella sliding their hand.jpg Phineas and Isabella sliding their hand 2.jpg Isabella goes to her car.jpg Isabella says see ya.jpg|"See ya." Phineas says in two weeks.jpg|"In two weeks." Eh, I've waited this long.jpg|"Eh, I've waited this long." Isabella gets inside to her car.jpg Phineas sees Isabella drives away.jpg Phineas sees Isabella drives away 2.jpg Phineas is happy.JPG|Phineas is happy. Hmmm...as a matter of fact.JPG|"Hmmm...as a matter of fact..." Isabella feels very happy.JPG|Isabella feeling very happy. Isabella thinks about thay were hugging.JPG|Isabella thinks about Phineas and smiles. Phineas catches up to Isabella.jpg Isabella notice Phineas at her window.jpg Isabella was surprise to see Phineas.jpg|"Phineas!" Isabella gets out of her car.jpg Isabella says what are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" Phineas say This.JPG|"This." Phineas give a kiss to Isabella.jpg Isabella embraces the kiss.jpg Isabella and Phineas kisses on the road.jpg They both break off the kiss.jpg|"Well..." Well that was worth the wait.jpg|"That was worth the wait." Isabella and Phineas love gaze.jpg Isabella and Phineas love gaze 2.JPG Phineas agrees that it's worth the wait.jpg|"Yes. Yes it was." Isabella and Phineas smile each other.JPG|Isabella and Phineas smiling at each other. Isabella and Phineas kisses again.jpg O.W.C.A. Calling.jpeg tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go1_250.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m42s160.png PSX_20150217_162041.jpg Perry and Doofenshmirtz / Midlife Crisis midlifecrisis.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m53s14.png 40sCrisis.png Capture41.PNG Doof_Inator.png Doof_Kazoo_Solo.png|Doofenshmirtz's Kazoo Solo. With_their_old_rock_bands.png Yes_their_plain_old_lives.png are_now_filled_with_spices.png kazoo_solo_1.png kazoo_solo_2.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.42.png|Mid Life Mid_life.png|Crisis But_I've_never_had_a_mid_life_crisis_1.png|But I've never had a Mid-Life Crisis. But_I've_never_had_a_mid_life_crisis_2.png But_I've_never_had_a_mid_life_crisis_3.png But_I've_never_had_a_mid_life_crisis_4.png Capture43.PNG Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.51.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.46.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.48.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.50.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.53.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.04.58.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.05.00.png Capture49.PNG Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.05.03.png Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 21.05.06.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries